


Stolen

by Angel_Negra



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hero always gets the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 319, mask, at femslash100 on Dreamwidth. Loosely connected to [Thief](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396781).

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Penny sighed and tugged at her black and red cape. "Because I told Howard about the time I made out with Katie Evans in junior high and now he insists I have to be Batwoman at the comic book store's party this year."

Amy stared at her blankly for a second. 

"You could be my damsel in distress, if you want?"

"Sheldon offered me three consecutive nights of cuddling if I wore the Wonder Woman costume."

Penny wiggled her butt invitingly. "You can help me unzip after. And there's handcuffs."

"I'm there. Sorry, Sheldon!"


End file.
